marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenebrae
Tenebrae Asura Sureiyā Asgardian God of Darkness Lieutenant of the Avengers (This Character Belongs to Oblivion26) History After the Cataclysm of the old generation of heroes and villians, Asgard was left in ruins, as the last phases of Ragnarok occured during the Cataclysm. Fortunantly, the cycle of death and rebirth began again for the Asgardians, and soon new Asgardian gods began to appear. One of the first to appear (the third one acually), Asura, along with the other emerging Asgardian Gods, started helping rebuild Asgard. However; as they rebuilt thier home, Asura began to worry about Ragnarok, which had caused thier demise before. His worries grew and grew untill it became a fear that gnawed at the back of his mind at all times. Slowly, his fear became insanity. Soon, he became so insane that, in his mind, in order to prevent another Ragnarok, he must slay or contain every single being on the Earth. He started by destroying the newly built Asgard, and trying to slay his fellow Asgardians. However; he was fought off, and in the resulting explosion that occured from the collision of thier attacks, Asura was knocked out, and the other gods banished him to Earth. On Earth, he had no idea on how to get back ot Asgard, as he had never left Asgard before. So, he decided to try to enact the other part of his plan: to contain all beings on Earth. However; he feared he would be killed if he tried to contain everyone all at once (He thought that on Earth his powers would be extremely weakened), so he sought a way to increase his powers. He had been searching for a few days when he met Dr. Krillian. Dr. Krillian was a ex-military scientist, who had been kicked from the army for his dangerous experiments in weaponry and armor, which had on more than one occasion resulted in injury of soldiers. However; what had got him kicked was when he made what he called "the best armor ever created", the Aidoneus Fusion Armor IV. It had been the latest in a series of armors that, instead of using an external energy source, used the person's own vitality to power itself. However; all of the soldiers who tested to armor out died, as the armor required alot of power, and all of thier vitality wasnt enough to power it all the way. Even after he was kciked from the army he tried to get people who wold test out the armor. He was desperate. So, when Asura met Dr. Krillian, and told him what he needed, the scientist offered to have Asura test out the armor. After a painful procedure, in which besides fusing the armor to Asura Dr. Krillian replaced his left eye with a targeting monocule, Asura, being an Asgardian, was able to power the armor fully without dying, much to Dr. Krillian's delight. Unfortunantly, it was such a strain on Asura's body that he fell into a coma. Dr. Krillian, afraid of repercussion, dropped Asura at a hospital and ran off. Asura was in a coma for two weeks before he woke up. Sadly, he had amnesia, as it was the only way his body was able to stand the pain of the armor. He was sent to an orphanage (because they thought he was around ten, given his small size, youthful appearence, and speech and ), and soon adopted by a kind couple, who had felt sorry for what had happened to Asura. For five years Asura lived with his adoptive parents in relative happiness. However; slowly, he started to regain his memory as it grew closer to the five anniversary of him being adopted. And on the day of when he was adopted, his memory came back, well, at least the memories of who he was did. For some reason, the memories of how to apply his powers at God-level strength have never come back. He has speculated that perhaps the other Asgardians had taken them away in case he ever went insane again, but no real answer has been found. Anyways, once Asura remembered what he had done, he felt he was endangering his adoptive parents, for if he became insane again he might hurt them. So, the day after, he fled from his parents. Fortunantly, his Asgardian siblings, who saw he was truly sorry for what he had done, visited him, and convinced him to go back home and live a happy life. For three more years he lived happily with his adoptive parents who, though surprised at Asura's history, were completely supportive of him. Once he was eighteen, he decided to become a hero, in order to both protect his parents and the world as well. Secretly, he also wanted to do it so that if any threat that could result in Ragnarok appeared, he would be able to face it, with other heroes like himself. |- | Other |- | |} Personality He is quiet, and usually only speaks when spoken to or when the occasion requires him to. He is self-pitying, often thinking he's weaker or dumber, or less powerful then those around him. Also, he tends to let people make mistakes, even when he knows he can stop it. However; he is also extremely kind, and will protect innocents with his own life if it comes to it. However; to those tht cause evil, and especially to those who cause others pain and suffering, he hates with a passion, and will do anything to destroy them, for he fears they might cause Ragnarok. Powers *He can create and manipulate darkness. *His powers increase significantly at night. *He can solidify darkness to form anything he may desire within reason. *He can merge with the shadows and become a living shadow, able to attack from them, though his strength is weaker when a shadow. *Has amazing accuracy due to the targeting monocule that has replaced his left eye. *Like all Asgardians, Asura, although he is inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, can still obtain injury, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. *He possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average female or male, and he is stronger than most Asgardians. *He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *Like all Asgardians, Asura's bodily tissues have roughly 3 times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. * The tissues of Asura's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. He is able to withstand medium caliber bullets, falls from great heights (100 ft. max), powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being seriously injured. *Like all Asgardians, Asura ages at a far slower rate than humans. However, unlike some other god pantheons, like the Olympians, who stop aging completely at a certain point, Asura isn't fully immune to aging. Asura is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Weaknesses He is weaker in daylight than at night for obvious reasons. Also, if he is placed in a place devoid of any darkness or shadows at all, he is powerless, and after a few days he would die. Because of this, he is secrectly afraid of lights. Also, if his armor is damaged seriously enough, he would die if it is not fixed. Relationships Category:Avengers